A Pirate's Life For Us :AkuRoku:
by Memorize The Fire
Summary: This is an AkuRoku (that's yaoi, guys) story. Don't like it, don't read it. A role play done with a friend. I'm Roxas, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Axel may have gotten used to the burning mark on his chest by now, but he had to admit the bites still hurt his skin in the worst of more ways than one. He hadn't forgotten that the marking of a black rose and what it did to him in his past and how much it controlled him. The stupid curse that had been brought upon him… why? The red head always wondered this. Why had he been chosen into servitude where there was no way out? Had to follow every order- kill anyone his captain told him to. Why couldn't he be free like the normal days? Axel didn't know. Only that he must complete every task that he was given and do it with flying colors. Axel sat on the deck of a musty old and crusty ship in mid condition and breathing in salty air that burned his lungs, in the middle of the night, waiting for the ship he was on to dock and pondered this. He was thinking about his new mission he had ahead of himself; kidnapping the prince of Twilight Kingdom. It's not like Axel was completely up to do doing it either. But he was forced into servitude. And it was either that or off with his head.

**"Axel. We're about to dock. Be ready."**Axel turned to the side to see a familiar set of green eyes and a perky smiling face right next to him. **"Oh. Hi Dem."** 'Dem' short for 'Demyx' was one of Axel's most trusted ship members. He'd never tried to pry into Axel's business before and with the retracted cross between a mullet and a Mohawk it looked almost as ridiculous as Axel's own hair cut. Spiked juts of red hair and sterling green eyes which gave him the possessive look; matching with two identical tear tattoos to his pirate like attire. Axel never wanted to be a pirate but got shoved into it because he was running away. And when he tried to first leave his captain and get back to his own life, he was forced to become one of the crew. With a sigh, Axel nodded, picking up a bag with some rope, a handkerchief and some chemicals. This was really all he needed for a kidnapping. That and the gun and knives already handy at his waist. Axel looked out towards the open sea as they made a drop to anchor and Axel buzzed his way off the ship.

The palace seemed perfectly normal on the outside; the stone walls immediately catching the red head's eyes, but a skilled pirate such as he could start weaving in entrances aside from the front gate. There were at least three open windows that were easily scalable by roof and very few guards on parole. Axel figured it was a gathering of some sort since these few guards. The man had been in one too many kidnappings, as you could see. With a Cheshire smile, Axel made his way up the side of a house near an alleyway, slinking low so he might not get seen and quietly tiptoed on the roof. He eventually began to hear music as he came closer to a window, sitting in the shadows, and figured it must've been a party. Good. Great. Even better. This meant Axel could get the prince alone easier. Slowly, Axel pulled out a shining silver dagger and chipped it into the wall of the castle in the outside gates. It would take forever to get in but Axel had to do this job… even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes stared at the reflection before them, their gaze intense and yet calm as they took in the face that looked back at them, his features smooth and soft. The hair a golden blonde, the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and flakier. His skin was pale, and he seemed to have no scars, as if he had never been in a fight. That's the appearance he was supposed to have. Earrings clung to delicate ears, their design strange in a way, but dark and majestic. He wore formal clothes as usual, but today was even more special for it was after all, his Sister's birthday, and he had to look his best as he was told more than a million times. So he wore a bright red, the sleeves embroidered in gold thread, jacket and a white dress shirt underneath, however his pants clung tightly to his legs instead of the loose, dressy pants most men wore. He was very independent for a prince, and never really cared for the rich look the nobles all had. He liked to be casual, and yet most of the time no one permitted it. But hey, they should be happy he looked dressy at all.<p>

Flipping his head and letting his golden hair settle, he opened the door with a stern expression, his lips pressed tight as he walked down the hallway giving almost no recognition to the guards who passed him. His walk was graceful and yet sturdy, his hands wore many rings around his knuckles, not for decoration, but for the advantage in a fist fight. A small quirk appeared on the Prince's face. But no one knew that. Walking down the stairs, he watched calmly as the music stopped - the dancing ceased- and all eyes looked to his. Waving his hand signaling that he did not need the attention, everything started once more as he walked down the long, grand, staircase, met by many nobles as they talked about pointless topics and tried to entertain him as they flaunted their hair about or talked about how much wealth and honor they held. As the future King they wanted to be on good grounds with him, but the more they boasted, the lower they were on the scale. He just found it funny not to tell them and then surprise them when he did actually, shoe his huge dislike for them all.

**"Sister."** He announced in a deep, husky voice, as he took in a frail figure smiling happily with some of her friends. Turning to him, her eyes that held the same shade but a cute innocence looked him over before she ran to him, landing on top of him with a wide hug. They were really close, for he was almost like a Father to her since the King had died when they were very young. But seeing as how Roxas was not old enough or ready to take care of the Kingdom, his Mother and her many advisers tried to keep things in check as he grew. He was soon to be eighteen, and he had to marry soon as well. He had first tried to convince his Mother to just marry his sister for the time being, but his Mother persisted. "You will find love". She had kept saying. Ah well - no woman gave him interest, nor man. It was sad for the soon to be King, however, he truly could not find this 'love' that she prattled on about. And as his Sister smiled wide at him, he could only smile brightly back.

After his Sister let him go, he told her Happy Birthday and patted her head before leaving the thickening crowd of people, his irritation almost apparent on his face and he knew he would soon lose his calm composure. Walking out on the windowsill, he let the cool wind hit his face as he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to a full moon. White light basking him with its beauty, he did not want to return to the music and people behind him. He just wanted to stay here - in this calm.


	2. Chapter 2

The red head wasn't exactly surprised when he finally made his way into the castle at how polished and posh it was. Fire, much to his pyromaniac like side's enjoyment, littered the walls in a dimming orange glow from the night setting into the palace, creating a shadow against Axel's black boots. Of course, his pirate attire was more obvious to notice if he got caught, but that's why he could just knife the guards and make things painless. After all, even knights had weak points in their armor. Axel's feet made a dull and thin sound as he strutted his walk and his black cut offs stuck firmly to his thighs, looking around to see where the prince might've been headed. His first thought was his room, but naturally guards would be there.

A stroke of luck to Axel once he came across the Prince's room which was empty of guards for now. Good; he could just run in, kidnap the Prince and get out while Demyx, Luxord, Riku, Kairi, Saix, Xigbar, Sora, Zexion, Lexaues and the Captain did their thing. True it was only a crew of eleven but that's truly all the Captain needed. He had enough men to do the same jobs in the same amount of time as a group of twenty two men. And Axel's job, being lighting the canons and making bombs gave him little use of his cat like figure which was great for sneaking around. _Especially for kidnapping princey,_The red head mentally snickered and drew his foot closer to the door into the prince's room and closed it silently.

Axel was slightly amazed at the back figure of the prince he was supposed to kidnap, not having seen him in public before. But man... he was cute~. From what Axel could see from the reflection on the left side of the room from where the Prince was standing at a balcony, he had deep blue eyes that glittered from the moonlight and really odd hair. As if windswept and reaching towards the sky in blond off layers. Of course, Axel might as well be a hypocrite if he called the hair 'odd', speaking of his own juts of naturally ruby spikes. His clothing looked half ways normal but was kind of sagging in a few places, giving Axel a good look at the boy's backside. Oh thank god he was gay and could think this. That and just naturally being a pervert.

A sudden jolt of pain to his chest made Axel forcibly bite his lip and looked down his chest at the marking. It was a sign that he needed to get out... now, or else become bait for the other guards to attack while Cabin Boy Demyx and Xigbar took out the town's people in the ballroom. _Okay Axel. Bring him in._ Drawing a silent breath, the red head readied a cord of rope around his fingers and a chemical dabbed piece of cloth as he crept behind the boy sitting at the balcony. In one swift movement, Axel placed a hand over the boy's mouth and effectively closed his nose. **"Now if you can come along silently and I won't have to drug you into sleep, Princey."** Axel growled into the boy's ear in a low order. Axel normally would've drugged this boy up with the handkerchief but something half told the red head the boy might cooperate. Besides, Axel wanted to talk to this boy before the Captain threw him in the bilge. He seemed... _interesting._

* * *

><p>The chilling hair brought golden hair into bright azure eyes, as he clung to the railing with a calm expression. He was truly a temperamental prince; he despised those so easily, and would throw them away without much thought. However he had always been told that a great King would be a calm, collected King, able to work through any problem with ease. It had been hard, stuffing the feelings deep into his heart where they could not surface, not show on his blank mask of a face. He was complicated; he was wary of others and aggressive, standing his ground no matter how hard another pushed. But he had to be strong for his Kingdom. He could not only think about himself, but his entire life, every choice, was at the sake of his people. All their hopes rested on his shoulders, and it was an exasperating weight. Sighing, Roxas pulled his fingers through his spiky hair, closing his eyes for a moment as the wind softly slapped his face.<p>

Eyes snapped open to the almost non-existent sound of a door opening, and as he heard it close once more, he did not move an inch. Someone who would have knew him, no, if it were a guard or a noble they would have closed the door clumsily, loud, drawing attention to themselves by calling out to him with an irritatingly loud voice. However no voice came to bite at his ears and his suspicion only became greater as he realized it may be assassin. No, if it were an assassin, a weapon would have already been thrown at him, trying to get rid of him quickly and efficiently. He was in a kidnapping again...

The Prince did not tense or stiffen. Although he realized he was in a reoccurring event that he did not want to dwell on, he knew if he did either of those things he would be given away. It was best to get this kidnapper in close quarters so that he could easily shove him off and attack. Roxas knew that he would have no help this time, this was his Sister's birthday party and he needed more guards stationed where she was then where he was. She was more important to him then himself, and she could not protect herself. After Roxas had almost been kidnapped the first time, he had been trained mercilessly so that he could hold his own against such things. This was also another reason why he wore clothing that covered most of his skin, because every piece of skin except his smooth face was riddled in scars from the endless error and trial he had been put through. However you never know if the training would come in handy until it actually happened. Looking out to the moon again, he sighed as he waited for what was to come.

_This was not expected._Intense blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as his mouth and nose were covered by a strong, firm hand, hiding his face from view. This is what Roxas wanted - it was easier to take someone down if they were un-expecting and had the "upper hand". Not many would think that Princes would go through training, for they were supposedly always doing their studies, which he had to do, learning etiquette, and all sorts of things that were "more important". But with a country that lost its King because of an assassination, it was on high guard for any suspicious activity. It was the only thing they could do after such a devastating event. The deep voice however and the order that tickled his ear challenged the Roxas' huge pride, as his eyes slowly slitted in amusement, his lips quirking upwards. Roxas brought his head up in almost a nod, as if he were to agree, before he shoved his elbow into the chest of this taller man, propelling him around five feet forward as he quickly caught his footing and swerved to see this man's face, his hand already pulling out his sword at his side.

The Prince took in the man's strange features in clothing, realizing that he was a Pirate. Eyes slitting to the point he looked like a cat, he held his sword out with a challenging look. **"You wish Pirate."**


	3. Chapter 3

Axel was amazed at how quickly the boy reacted to the kidnapping as the red head went spiraling backwards. Pain jutted from the Prince's elbow as he dug the weapon into the Pirate's rib cage and Axel darted back for his... knife. Okay. Maybe he hadn't planned what weapons he'd need after all. He expected the knife to be used one, so he could climb without the use of rope, and two, so he could quietly murder someone and well, the gun was for threats. But that obviously wasn't going to work now with the smug grin on the boy's face. Decisions, decisions...

Axel pondered the thought as the blond Prince raised his mouth into a challenging cringe. He'd seen farmers use their knives in a certain way before to get out of these situations... Ah yes! Blade to the throat! That and a weapon called a 'Sais' resembling and could be used as a knife. Axel withdrew a knife in one hand, which he kept pinned secretively at his hip and pulled out his brass barrel pistol and cocked the bullet into the ignition. **"You know Prince, why'd you have to go and be so difficult? This shot isn't meant for you,"** Axel put on a serious face and pointed the gun at the boy's forehead, no show of disdain on his face. Axel was sure the captain wouldn't agree to the red head killed the Prince of Twilight Kingdom but then again, Axel could just find some way to steal all of his belongings for money somewhere else.

The party downstairs however, was completely different than the atmosphere of dead silence between the pirate and the prince upstairs. Gunshots fired everywhere from the rest of the crew party crashers and the scream of towns people and citizens followed their way up the towers of the castle. Already half the people were dead that had attended the party, not that the crashers not invited minded. They craved the bloodshed if they were ordered to do so... such with this pathetic curse they were forced into. One of the crashers here currently was a mulleted Mohawk boy named Demyx who had spotted a small blond girl and had killed off the rest of her guards. She cowered in fear as she watched everyone die around her and Demyx raised his gun to finish her off. However, a certain long black and white male told him otherwise.

**"Demyx, she's the princess of Twilight Kingdom. Kill her and Xemnas will surely have your ass."** With a quick nod towards his co-mate, Demyx stalked off to give Axel some time and steal off with the Prince while black and white boy took out a knife and kept the Princess pinned for now. **"Come on Axel!"** Demyx whined as he dispatched another citizen and a pocketed a woman's jewelry. **"Where are you?"**

* * *

><p>The moon was full with a red tint, almost as if it were about to proclaim great blood-shed. The realization that he probably would fail to keep his own with this other man, who, obviously was much more taller and lean then Roxas, did not trouble him. In reality, all he wished for was to kill this man and the whole event would be over, without issue. His sister could still go about her birthday, happy and gleeful as she danced with many men who wished to court her. She had always enjoyed this royal life, not having to do anything but smile and look pretty, she had it easier then she realized. However Roxas loved her anyway, more then he could describe. She smiled so easily, and was the only person to provoke a small smile from the usual vacant lips of the soon-to-be King. He was thankful to her really, for being there for him, for showing true happiness to the not so eager for life Roxas. If he failed...If he failed to hold off the kidnapper, the pirate, would she notice? Or would she go about her party without a sparing thought? She was purely innocent after all, she meant no harm...He just wished this would not happen on what was supposed to be the grandest day of her life. Why now?<p>

However the appearance of just a knife in the other's hands brought a challenging grin on Roxas' face, for, he could not help but be slightly confident. He knew that he did not have the upper hand - his life did not consist of fighting day and night, but he still knew more then the average prince. No, he was much stronger. He wasn't one to sit and do nothing, twiddle his thumbs and watch, let people do his jobs for him. He was quite capable of taking care of himself, he could dress, cook, fight, and do all sorts of things that a normal Prince could not comprehend. Roxas hated to be underestimated, and with the look on the other Pirate's face and the gun that was easily pointed to his forehead, he realized that he was after all, being underestimated. His face not faltering, he stared into the hole of the gun, memories flashing before his eyes that he did not want to see. Was he going to die too? Was his life, like his Father's, going to cease at a young age? The Twilight Kingdom would soon fall...He could not die!

**"Someone like you would never understand!"** He snarled, his face twisting up in disgust and irritation in the realization that this man clearly had no idea what this Kingdom had been through. Seeing as how he was attempting to destroy the last hope of the Kingdom without even knowing it, the prince had no compassion for this Pirate. Royals are supposed to have mercy, to try to accept all sides of the story, but Roxas had already decided that this man didn't even need his own trial. He was indefinitely, someone he would never, _ever_, listen to. However soon his attention was torn away from the kidnapper's face as he ran to the window, looking in horror as screams echoed in his ears. The crew had come as well? They were killing off the people in the party? At his Sister's party? Wait...his Sister was in there!

Looking closer in the window, he spotted his Sister cowering, her bright, innocent eyes trembling as she watcher her friends and colleagues litter the floor. The once smiling face was not frightened, she was crying and moaning desperately it seemed and as Roxas' gaze matched hers, she realized that a man, no, another pirate was pointing a gun at her. The Prince's body froze in shock. What was he going to do? He had a pirate right now he had to take care of, but eh couldn't take care of almost an entire crew! Especially those that had killed many of the trained soldiers in the castle. What was he to do? What could he do? His Sister was in danger, and he could do nothing! A new man walked in and stopped the gun, but as Roxas looked skeptically at the scene he realized that man was a pirate as well and as he brought a knife to his Sister's neck, once confident eyes widened in true anguish. How could they...how could they...on her birthday?

Turning to face the pirate who held a gun still in the air, water beaded at the bottom of Roxas' eyes as he gritted his teeth, his face still twisted in that heart breaking anguish. The sword that was once gripped tightly in his hand was now clattering on the ground, to heavy for a trembling hand to carry. Even as tears rolled down the Prince's cheeks, he did not moan or show a frown, instead his face was impassable again as he announced in a deep voice,**"Alright, I will go, I will go with you. Just do not kill my sister... please..."** He pleaded as he dropped to his knees, his head hung low as he clenched his jaw. It was all his fault...


	4. Chapter 4

Deep inside Axel's cold and black heart, some motherly instinct ensued once he heard the distressed plea of help. The little blond boy sitting on his legs on the floor and sobbing about his sister; it almost made Axel feel guilty for kidnapping the prince. Almost, being the definitive word here. His sister must've been really important to him if he'd gone from being overly self confidant and then being a little spoiled child crying because of this new situation. Although, Axel could hardly complain. He lived with someone else who acted like that. Bi-polar, sandy blond hair, sea green eyes… Ugh. Great; he'd have to deal with another one of those people. Of course, what made this better was this kid pulled off being cuter than the other blond. Especially when he cried… something of sweet crying and being so innocent brought Axel's loving self to attention.

Axel took a deep breath and sauntered over to the cowering boy, kneeling into the rug and raised a hand to pat the boy's head. **"We're not going to kill your sister kid."** He wasn't sure if he was being reassuring or not, but this was just about the only thing the red head could do. It was hard for him to try and be comforting in a situation like this; with all the commotion and worrying about the future. Hell, Axel just couldn't be comforting in general. He had been surrounded by pirates all his life; he'd never known this kind of appreciation. Someone being there to try and make you feel better, someone to try and calm you down when you're upset… Axel didn't have someone like that. So, why was Axel being that person now? And, what did this blond prince mean to him where the red head would just go and make sure he'd stop crying because of his sister's death? Many minutes of silence passed between the two once again and after awhile, Axel broke out a long cord of rope and removed his hand from the surprisingly soft hair. **"Hold still."**He ordered in a blatant tone and began to wrap the piece of cord tightly around the boy's fists, eyes never meeting his now captive.

Once the boy's arm were wrapped in the scratchy bit of bondage, Axel took it into his mind of how he was going to get the boy out of here. He could make himself seem nicer and try and get on the boy's good side but he doubted from the Prince's previous actions he cared. Or, he could be forceful and seen as an uncaring criminal when Axel really was just trying to be nice. After all, his orders were to kidnap the prince until they could receive a ransom for the kid. So what does Axel do? Axel retied a hand from his pocket as he stood up and picked the boy into the air from around his waist. Wow, was he light! And his hips were so skinny- _Okay Axel,_ The man growled at himself as he moved the boy laying on his back against Axel's broad shoulder. _Don't get too distracted just because the kid's totally innocent and cute._

**"Axel!"**Axel took in a deep sigh as he traversed his way down the stairs and was met with bright eyed Demyx as he shoved another citizen out of the way with the back of his knife**."There you are! I was getting worried there."**Axel shook his head, keeping a tighter grip on the prince's stomach whom surprisingly made little to no movement.**"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get out of here."** The red head went to step forwards before noticing a little blond girl laying fainted on the floor a few ways away, her slight breathing giving Axel the attention she wasn't dead yet. _She must be the kids sister... _Without another thought, Axel made his way out of the palace, to the ship through the deserted town.

* * *

><p>Roxas hated to cry ever since he was a child, for when he did people only became more irritated with him then they were before. He was supposed to be perfect they would say, he had no time to break down and cry. No matter how much hurt he was inflicted, he was not allowed to cry, for the sake of being strong for everyone else. If he were to cry, would his kingdom not want to cry as well? He had always had to be strong for the sake of others, never for just himself. Yet as those traitorous droplets trailed down his pale face, he clenched his jaw, unwilling to let his lips tremble. Standing back up, his azure eyes looked at the pirate sternly, even if they sparkled with an intense sadness he would not himself seem weak. All he really cared about was his sister. Just the thought of her dying, on the day that was supposed to be the best day of her life, he wouldn't be able to contain it. An un-satisfying blood lust that would over ride every other emotion he had. Revenge.<p>

As the pirate drew closer, his body tensed as he tried to take a step back, but his body was unwilling to move. It had lost all will to fight, instead it just stood in place, like a statue. As Roxas braced himself for whatever this man was planning to do, he was surprised to feel a hand in his golden hair. Blue eyes opening slowly, blinking in astonishment, his tear streaked face looked up to the pirate who actually patted his head. Comforted him. That was the first time that he had been given this treatment, and not he giving it to others. The most disturbing thing was, when the Pirate announced that his sister wasn't going to be killed, he laughed softly and dropped to the ground once more, hiding beneath his shaggy golden hair. At least, she could still live on in his place. Even if he never came back - the Kingdom was poor despite its looks, and could probably not satisfy a ransom greedy pirates needed, at least she would be there to take care of the Kingdom as best as she could in his stead. He knew that she had no idea how, but she had the support of the people around her. Roxas had made sure she had no enemies. **"Thank you..."** He uttered to himself, not truly caring if the other male could hear.

The two men stayed like that for a while, the Pirate's hand in his golden hair as he stayed bent over, a bitter smile spread across his face. He knew that they couldn't stay like this, they were two different identities, one almost destroying the other. Maybe if they had met in a different life, where they were both equals they could get along, but not in this situation. Not where he had to take Roxas captive, and Roxas was supposed to fight back, hate him, tear at him as he tried to bind him. However any single sign of resistance he felt would result in something bad happening to his sister, or even his Kingdom. He would be the sacrifice, as they had always planned. He was the real King after all, and the Kingdom always came first. So if his life was used in exchange to preserve whatever living recipients of his Kingdom had, then so be it. Feeling a scratchy, tight rope over his smooth wrists made him clench his jaw at his tightness, but he made no complaints. The only thing he was worried about was getting scars there, where, it was pretty much the only place not visible that didn't have one.

Roxas had a feeling that he would be hefted over the male's shoulder in some obnoxious, uncomfortable way, for isn't that how Pirate's did it? They had no respect for their captives, and yet this man had showed him some act of kindness. He wasn't sure what to think anymore, he had never even thought about the existence of an actual kind Pirate, it just didn't ever cross his mind. Since they were normally the ones that tried to rob the Kingdom of its scarce riches and capture those whom were important for even more gold, he grouped them all in the same stereotype of being selfish and un-caring. He was proven wrong for once, and as he was lifted in this man's arms, he realized that he wasn't being hefted upon the shoulder but almost held in bridal style. The most comfortable position there was, actually. Raising a tired eyebrow, he was a bit suspicious. Was this man trying to get on his good side? Just so later when Roxas started to trust him, he could leak out all his secrets? Biting his lip, he refused to trust even a strand of hair on this man's body.

A sudden, almost irritating voice broke into his thoughts as he slightly opened one eyelid to take in another blond with almost dull golden hair, more like a golden gray, if Roxas had any say in it. As he watched the Pirate carelessly kill yet another citizen without even thinking about it as he talked to this man casually, the Prince clenched his jaw as he tried not to think about punching that boy in the face. Oh he could take that man down, for killing those that were important to him, but at this point, he could do nothing. Closing his eyelid once more, he made no movement, almost as if he was dead in this Pirate's arms. He let his body go limp, as his mind remained blank. However the sudden pause in the man who held him's movements caused him to open his eyes to see his fainted sister, her breathing shallow as it was when she had nightmares. How he wished to jump out of this man's arms and comfort her with a smile, sing to her as he always did. Yet he could not. So as a few more tears dropped out of his eyes, he whispered, **"I am so sorry... so sorry... sister..."**


End file.
